Mine
by Uchikurai
Summary: Chapter 1/"Kalau memang benar kau mencintainya, kerjarlah dia."/"Tak peduli apa jawabanmu, kau milikku, Sasuke!"/"Aku harus melakukan apa, Sasori-kun!"/"Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja..."/Keegoisan, dan perasaan membuncah dalam diri mereka, menyeret mereka dalam takdir cinta terlarang. Lalu, siapa yang akan menikmati akhir dari ini semua? Dapatkah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan?


_'Plaaakkk'  
_  
Sasuke memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa nyeri akibat tamparan telak dari gadis yang dicintainya. Sang gadis menatapnya kecewa dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan seringainya, bersandar pada pohon di taman belakang sekolah mereka menyaksikan dua sosok berbeda gender di depannya.

"Aku.. aku kecewa padamu Sasuke..." ucap gadis itu setelahnya berlari pergi sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Sasuke menatap kosong kepergian gadisnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia merasa lemah.

"Hei." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke kasar, sebuah seringai masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dengan kepala yang mulai tertunduk dalam. Sebuah perasaan menyesal hinggap di hati Naruto yang segera ia singkirkan perasaan bodoh itu secepatnya. Merasa bersalah? Naruto? Mati saja sana!

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk memutuskannya sejak lama eh? Lihat kau sampai di tampar seperti itu." Sasuke menggeram mendengar ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam. Terbesit perasaan kecewa lewat dalam diri Naruto. Tidak! Ia tak boleh merasa seperti ini, ia belum kalah!

"Cih!" Naruto berdecak kesal, dan menendang rerumputan hijau di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Haruno." geramnya.

**.**

.

**Disclaimer Character: Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer Story: Uchikurai

Genre's: Romance/Friendship/Angst

Rate: M (untuk ekstrimnya naruto OAO)

Warning: FF ini mengandung Yaoi, dan Straight sekaligus. Ya, ini cinta rumit antara InoNaruSasuSakuSaso :D Disini tokoh OOC, dan pasti masih banyak Miss Typo :D Yang ga suka mohon mundur :D

Sumarry: Chapter 1/"Kalau memang benar kau mencintainya, kerjarlah dia."/"Tak peduli apa jawabanmu, kau milikku, Sasuke!"/"Aku harus melakukan apa, Sasori-kun!"/"Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja..."/Keegoisan, dan perasaan membuncah dalam diri mereka, menyeret mereka dalam takdir cinta terlarang. Lalu, siapa yang akan menikmati akhir dari ini semua? Dapatkah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing? 

**##Chapter 1**

Sasuke tampak melamun menatap awan dari tempat duduknya yang strategis di kelas. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada segala hal yang menjadikan kehidupannya rumit. Awalnya ia mengira akan baik-baik saja bila membantu sedikit, dan berteman dengan beberapa orang yang menarik. Lagipula mereka yang telah mengeluarkannya dari sangkar emas semasa Junior High-nya dan sekarang ia bebas di Senior High-nya. Tapi masalah baru malah muncul...

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang dikepang dua tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kelas dan menghampirinya, mengambil duduk di bangku depannya yang kosong.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan menatap langit. Namun gadis cantik di depannya tidak diam begitu saja. Gadis itu berusaha mencari topik agar pemuda di depannya ini bisa berbicara setidaknya bercerita sedikit. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini semua teman-temannya mengalami masalah yang hampir serupa. Siapa tahu saja Sasuke sedang merasakan hal yang serupa juga dengan teman-temannya?

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan di klub kan? Apa kau sedang menunggu Sakura? Bukannya dia sudah pulang sejak tadi ya?" gadis itu mencoba berucap biasa, matanya yang berwarna saphire mencoba mengamati ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba murung. Sepertinya ia mendapat pencerahan tentang apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa pemuda setampan Sasuke masih berani berkeliaran di sekolah yang jelas-jelas sudah di bubarkan beberapa jam lalu. Apalagi mengingat maraknya Gay di kota mereka.

Entahlah, apa kiamat akan segera datang? Mengapa para pria harus waspada ketimbang para gadis? Itu karena pemberitahuan dari berita seminggu ini tentang maraknya pemerkosaan Gay.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau belum pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?"

"Naruto?"

Jantung Sasuke serasa akan lompat keluar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta yang meyakinkan pendengarannya akan siapa yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Dengan berusaha tenang Sasuke menoleh menatap pemuda kuning yang bersandar pada daun pintu kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke, Ino?" tanya Naruto sinis. Ino menatapnya cuek dengan sorotan mata yang tak kalah sinisnya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan dengan Ino jadi kami akan pulang bersama."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Sasuke mengambil tasnya, dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ino－si gadis pirang kepang dua－. Sementara Ino sendiri masih terdiam tak percaya atas perubahan drastis ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

_"Gomen..." _

Itu adalah gumaman yang berhasil Naruto dengar ketika Sasuke melewatinya dengan menggandeng tangan Ino.

Naruto tahu, ya ia sangat tahu akan posisinya. Kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan bodoh seperti ni?

Naruto menunduk dalam dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas seragam bagian dada kirinya, rasanya sangat sakit di sana.

"Kalau kau berani ikut campur, kau akan tahu akibatnya Yamanaka."

Mungkin pergi ke café dan meminum kopi dapat membuat perasaan pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini menjadi lebih baik. Dan sepertinya dirinya pun membutuhkan penjelasan dari pihak pria akan sikap aneh sahabatnya.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku, Sasuke?"

Selagi menunggu pesanan, Ino memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya tak bisa diam dan terus mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Sesekali Ino melirik Sasuke yang masih saja menampilkan tampang murung. Oh ayolah, gadis cantik ini butuh penjelasan akan hubungan pemuda di depannya dengan sahabat karibnya yang mengatakan ia telah putus dengannya.

"Ino... apa Sakura akan memaafkanku?"

Binggo! Meski hanya satu kalimat, tapi ini pertanda baik.

"Menurutmu? Jadi, apa kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ino tertegun mendengarnya, ia pikir ia sudah mendapat sinyal positif, tapi bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya kalau ia tak bisa mengontrol keadaan.

"Baiklah. Pikirkan masalahmu sendiri, aku akan pergi duluan." Ino berdiri, dan menyematkan tas pada bahunya dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau memang benar kau mencintainya, kerjarlah dia." lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

Kakinya melangkah dengan penuh kehati-hatian, mengikuti kemana gadis pirang itu berjalan. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan. Dengan lihai ia bersembunyi ketika gadis itu menoleh. Sepertinya gadis itu telah menyadari hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sedang menguntitinya.

Sesaat langkahnya terhenti ketika gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap rumah minimalis tempatnya tinggal. Mata saphirenya mengamati tajam keadaan sekitar, dan tatapannya kembali pada gadis itu yang menampakan senyum sambil menatap langit biru di musim panas ini.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah saat gadis itu mulai memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut. Ia amati rumah itu, sebelum ia benar-benar nekat masuk melalui pintu depan. Karena ia tidak berniat bersembunyi sebenarnya, malah ia berniat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Sesuai dugaan, gadis pirang itu tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan ketika pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kamar gadis itu, yang ia temukan hanyalah suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kebiasaan buruk." seringai licik tampak pada tampangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menjelajahi kamar gadis pirang itu, melihat-lihat apakah akan ada yang menganggu rencananya?

Sebuah seringai kembali tercipta ketika dirasanya tak ada yang dapat menganggu rencananya. Oh, sepertinya kamar itu harus di kunci, juga handphone yang terletak di ranjang terlihat berbahaya.

"Aku akan mematahkan kartu Sim-nya,"

Hari sudah semakin sore, sementara kegiatannya hanya duduk di meja belajar, menatap jarum jam wekernya yang bergeser tiap detiknya. Meski tatapannya terus tertuju pada jam wekernya, tapi pikirannya tetap melayang pada seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut raven di luar sana.

_'Tok tok tok'_

Suara ketukan pintu tak ia hiraukan, ia tetap menatap jam wekernya. Hingga pintu kamarnya di buka sendiri oleh sang pengetuk pintu.

"Apa kau mau es krim, Sakura?"

Sosok pemuda berambut merah darah muncul dari balik pintu, membawa sekotak es krim. Ia cukup heran akan prilaku adik sepupunya yang tampak murun hari ini. Tumben-tumbenan gadis manis yang menjadi sepupunya ini menghiraukannya yang menyebut-nyebut kata sakral berupa _'Es Krim'_.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" dihampirinya sosok berambut pink itu.

"_Nii-chan_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pemuda itu terdiam menatap sepupunya yang baru saja mengatakan hal tabu yang seharusnya bukanlah pembicaraan wajar antar sepupu.

"Ka-kau mengatakan apa tadi, Sakura?" rasanya ternggorokannya tersedat saat bertanya kejelasan akan ucapan adik sepupunya.

"Sasori-_nii,_ maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kali ini gadis pink itu memutar posisi tubuhnya dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tajam yang mengatakan perkataannya adalah serius.

"Kita kan-"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus menjadi kekasihku mulai saat ini." potong Sakura cepat, sebelum Sasori mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya kesal.

Sepupu? Siapa yang peduli heh?!

##

To Be Continue

AN/ Udah gini aja O.O coba-coba bikin masalah rumit ini. Kisah cinta segi lima antara InoxNaruxSasuxSakuxSaso.

Oke akan kujelaskan disini.

Saya tahu, tokoh-tokohnya OOC dan, ceritanya masih belum jelas, di Ch 1 ini saya mencoba menampilkan keseluruhan tokoh :D dan awal konflik berlangsung.

Next Chapter 2:  
-Perjuangan, Keputusasaan, dan Kencan-

Review? :D

-Uchikurai-


End file.
